Fapezberry Week
by The Grilled Cheesus
Summary: My entries for Fapezberry week.
1. Day 1: Personality Swap

_**Author's Note: **To my Brittana fic followers; I know I'm meant to be working on Pretty Strangers and I am, but I was in a bit of a funk so I decided to participate in Fapezberry Week to change things up a bit and to get my creative juices flowing. I will upload the next chapter of Pretty Strangers **this week **for sure._

_Also, I'm not sure what it's like for American schools but we have 'senior muck-up day' here in Australia, where we're free to pull pranks on the school at the end of our senior year before we graduate. So yeah, that's what this theme is based on.  
_

_Enjoy my Fapezberry entries and head to the tumblr fapezberry-week to see other entries.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the show._  
_

* * *

**Day 1: Personality Swap**

"_Lovers!_" Rachel called out excitedly as she burst through the bedroom door causing the heads of her two girlfriends to snap up from where they were previously resting, lazing around and doing nothing in particular.

"Hey, Rach," they greeted with a lazy smile from where they lay.

"I have some great news," Rachel beamed as she walked over to the bed and climbed over Santana so she could take her place; in the middle.

"Great news?" Quinn echoed as she and Santana draped their arms across Rachel's middle and rested their heads on their propped elbows, looking down at their girlfriend.

"Yes, I have a plan; a prank before we graduate!" Rachel told them with her 'I-have-an-excellent-idea-and-you-must-help-me' smile.

Santana groaned, "Are you serious?"

"Indeed I am. I believe that in order for us to get the full high school experience, we should participate in the senior prank tradition before we graduate in a little over a month," she said.

"But Tink, no one does senior pranks anymore because no one's bothered to put that much effort into it," Santana whined, "Not to mention it's pretty lame," she finished as Quinn nodded along seriously.

"But I was looking forward to a _fun _and _fulfilling _high school experience before graduating and starting a new chapter in New York with my beautiful, loving girlfriends," Rachel said and pulled out the big guns, whipping out her pout and big brown doe eyes.

The girls almost flinched and looked at each other.

"_She definitely learnt that from Brittany."_

"_What are we going to do? I don't want to do a stupid senior prank; it's… well, stupid."_

"_Yeah but we can't say no to her either, not with that pout being aimed at us." _

"_We're so fucking whipped aren't we?"_

"_Afraid so."_

"I'm right here you know; I hate it when you two have your silent conversations about me," Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

The cheerleaders sighed heavily. "Alright, Tink, give us what you got," Santana said.

"Excellent!" Rachel beamed and jumped off the bed and began to relay her idea, "After brainstorming for hours, I have come to the conclusion that we should do a 'personality swap' for our prank."

"Personality swap?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what it means; the three of us—," She pointed to all persons in the room, "—are going to swap personalities for a day; that includes everything from wardrobe to speech mannerisms."

"Whoa, wait—," Santana interrupted, "Does that mean one of us has to dress up in your clothes? I love you Tink, but I'm not sure anyone besides you could pull off argyle."

Quinn also looked skeptical.

"Don't be silly sweetie," Rachel said as she walked up to Santana, "You know you could make anything look… _sexy,_" she breathed into her ear and making her girlfriend shiver.

"I, uh—," Santana coughed, "Of course I can," she said.

Rachel stood back up, a satisfied smile playing on her face as Quinn snickered, "Wow, you're so easy to play, love."

"Now, Quinn," Rachel turned to her blonde lover with a mischievous smile.

Quinn immediately shut up and stared at her girlfriend, gulping. "Uh, yes dear?"

"I think you should revisit _'Punk Quinn' _for our little project," Rachel said as she trailed her finger up and down Quinn's arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"What? Really?" Quinn asked, taking her eyes off her lover's trailing finger and focusing on her face.

"Yes, I was particularly fond of your… roughish look and pink-streaked blond hair, even your smoking and overall rebellious image."

"Wait, you want me to start smoking again?"

"Of course not; I wouldn't want you to do something that may be detrimental to your vocal chords and lungs," Rachel said, "I have come up with a way for you to follow your role to the letter without actually smoking."

Santana snorted. "Of course you have, babe."

Rachel ignored her girlfriend's mocking tone and continued. "I have ordered you an electric cigarette; the added smoke generating effects allows you the illusion of smoking a real cigarette without harming yourself."

Quinn thought for a moment; that was a good idea, though her hair was another story, she wasn't sure if she wanted to dye it again. "What about my hair?" she asked.

"Temporary hair dye, it'll come out in a week or so," Rachel supplied.

"I'm not sure…" Quinn said hesitantly.

"I found your punk look to be very… arousing for the few days you had that look; I would love to see it again," Rachel said giving her those bedroom eyes.

"I actually agree with Tink on this, babe," Santana spoke, "You looked smoking hot with your pink hair and punk get-up; I wanted to jump you so badly," she said, looking at her girl up and down.

"Alright, I guess," she agreed, never one to turn down the chance at letting her girlfriends ogle her.

"Excellent, now that we have that settled, we should practise our roles in preparation of this prank," Rachel clapped and smiled.

"Wait, we figured out what our personalities are but we still don't know yours, Tink," Santana said.

"Why, I'll be Cheerio Rachel Berry of course," she said with a seductive smile causing her girlfriends' eyes to immediately darken as they unabashedly leered at her body and causing her to laugh, "Lovers!" She clapped to get their attention, "I take that you approve of my idea, yes? So let us begin rehearsing for our prank," she said and turned to get her bedazzled notebook out of her bag.

The two Cheerios looked to each other; oh yeah, they definitely approve.

* * *

Some of the Glee club kids were in the choir room arguing loudly about what may just be the oddest spectacle to have ever happened during their schooling careers.

"I'm serious, it was freaking weird I tell you," Puck started, "I tried to ask Santana if she wanted to go skip study hall and she turned me down saying something like _'just because study hall is not an actual academic class and we may be graduating soon does not mean it does not require our attendance,' _and walked off in her penny loafers and tights!" He exclaimed.

"_No_," Kurt gasped, "Santana would never wear something as unfashionable as _penny loafers _with _tights; _just no," he denied.

"That's not even the worst part—," Puck paused for dramatic effect, "When I asked her to skip study hall, I suggested that we go to Breadsticks and she turned the offer down!"

"_No. Way," _this time Mercedes gasped, "No way would Santana turn down some stix, that just ain't natural."

Before any of them could comment further, Tina power walked into the room looking terrified and sat down next to the group.

"Tina? What's wrong, girl?" Mercedes asked.

"You would not believe what I just saw in the girl's bathroom," Tina said.

"Well? What did you see?" Puck prompted.

"Quinn was in there—with the _Skanks,_" she started, "And she's back to her pink hair and punk clothes."

"Oh, what the hell? Do you think she's going to set things on fire again?" Artie wondered, confused.

"That's not all," Tina continued, "She was smoking as well and even threatened to take my money _and_ shove my head in the toilet if I didn't get out of their bathroom," she finished, trembling a little.

The others were consoling her when Mike walked in, "Guys, you would not beli—," he started but stopped and immediately went to his girlfriend's side when he saw that his girlfriend was upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding her close.

"Santana turned into a Rachel Berry clone and Quinn went back to her punk ways, with pink hair and everything." Puck answered for Tina.

"Wow, okay; I guess you guys might actually believe what I saw on the way here then," Mike said.

"Oh no; what other crazy shit has been going down today?" Mercedes asked.

"I was on my way to the choir room when I saw Rachel and some Cheerios… and slushies," he said.

"_What?_ You saw Rachel surrounded by Cheerios and slushies and you did _nothing _to help?" Tina spoke up, "I am very disappointed in you Michael Robert Chang."

"No, no Tina, babe," he said, "That's not what happened… I saw Rachel with some Cheerios and slushies but she wasn't getting slushied—_she _was one of the people holding a slushy," he continued.

"What? So she was just chilling with the Cheerios?" Puck asked.

"That's not really weird Mike, I mean they have gotten friendlier since we won nationals," Kurt said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah they have but here's the thing—Rachel was also wearing a Cheerios uniform and said something about slushying someone," Miked said which prompted gasps from the group.

"_No,_" Kurt gasped again.

"No. Freaking. Way," Mercedes said.

"Rachel would never slushy someone let alone be a Cheerio," Tina said.

"I thought the same but I know what I saw, guys," Mike said.

"Hot," Puck finally added and proceeded to get slapped upside the head by Mercedes.

Before Puck could complain the door to the choir room opened and in strode a chipper Santana Lopez and very much wearing penny loafers and tights much to Kurt's dismay. "Oh my god," he whispered as Puck hissed, "I told you so!"

"Greetings, my fellow Glee clubbers!" Santana said cheerily, "I hope the day has been treating you all well, I can't wait to begin working on our graduation presentation; as you may know by now, I have a folder with as many song possibilities to go with any possible theme that we may have—you can never be too prepared, you know," Santana rattled off as she took a seat, front and center and baffling her fellow club members.

"Satan… you okay, girl?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"Why of course, Mercedes!" Santana said, turning around with a huge stage smile, "I'm positively fantastic," she announced, creeping everyone out.

As whispers started up again, a Rachel Berry clad in Cheerios uniform and trademark ponytail sauntered into the room sneering at everyone who looked at her before taking a seat on the back riser.

"Good afternoon, Rachel!" Santana spoke up, "I trust that you've had a lovely day today?" she asked.

"Shut up Hobbit, who said you could talk to me?" Rachel snapped causing the other girl's smile to fall before speaking up, "I'll have you know Rachel, that I am in fact taller than you so that nickname has no effect on me at all."

"Whatever, loser," Rachel said rolling her eyes before examining her nails and ignoring everyone else.

"Did that just really happen?" Puck asked.

"Yeah…" Tina trailed off as the others nodded and stared at the other two girls, wide eyed.

The group looked back and forth between Rachel, filing her nails and Santana diligently writing in her notebook when Mr Schue and the rest of the Glee club came in excluding Quinn.

"Hey guys, ready to brainstorm for your graduation performance?" Mr Schue asked, "Wait, where's Quinn?"

"I think I saw her heading to the bleachers… with the Skanks, smoking," Sam said uncertainly as Finn nodded along dumbly.

"I have told her before that smoking is very detrimental to one's health and she should not risk her vocal chords like that," Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh shut up Hobbit, she can do whatever she wants, you can't boss her around like you try to with us," Santana sneered.

"Uh… guys, what's going on?" Artie whispered to his friends, "Why are Rachel and Santana acting like, well, each other?" He asked.

"We have no freaking idea but this is madness," Puck said.

"Rach, why are you wearing a Cheerios uniform and acting all like… mean and stuff?" Finn asked.

"Listen up Frankenteen, what I do is none of your business and that goes for all of you as well; stay out of my business afores I ends you—clear?" She demanded, her head cocking to the side, glaring.

"Yep."

"Sure."

"You got it."

Came the many replies from frightened individuals.

"Uh… okay, let's start brainstorming?" Mr Schue suggested weakly.

The rest of the lesson pretty much went the same way as it started; with Rachel flinging insults here and there and Santana almost executing a diva storm out and everyone being generally confused as hell.

Brittany just sat back with a knowing smile all lesson; her friends were funny and she was surprised that the others didn't figure out what they were up to.

* * *

The next day, the Glee club sat in the choir room waiting for the girls to show up to see if yesterday was just a very vivid, synchronised dream. They were confused, however, when the girls walked in together in their own clothes and with Quinn this time though she still had her pink hair so they were sure that yesterday was not some vivid dream.

The group just quietly watched as the girls took their regular seats next to each other; with Santana's arm around the back of Rachel's chair, Rachel's hand in her lap and Quinn's and Rachel's other hand interlacing.

Santana, tired of all the staring finally snapped. "What are you losers staring at?"

They hesitated then Puck spoke up, "What the hell happened to you guys yesterday? You guys were acting all weird and shit, like each other and Quinn went and dyed her hair and started smoking again and hanging out with the Skanks and—we're just so confused!" He said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel and Quinn smiled, albeit the latter a little more subdued.

"It was their senior year prank; they switched personalities," piped Brittany causing everyone to look at her.

"You got it, Britts," Santana winked.

"Prank?" Sam echoed.

"Yep, they pretended to be each other and Q went back to her mean punk girl for a day." Brittany explained.

"So the hair dye?" Kurt questioned.

"Temporary, it'll wash out soon." Quinn answered.

"The smoking?" Tina followed.

"Fake cigarette; it was electronic, I ordered it in preparation of this prank," Rachel said, proudly.

"You still hang out with the Skanks?" Mercedes asked.

"Sometimes, they were pretty nice to me during my week of rebellion at the beginning of the year. We keep in touch and they agreed to help us out on the prank," Quinn explained as the others nodded.

"The clothes that you wore and Rachel's Cheerios uniform?" Puck asked, looking at Santana.

"I swapped clothes with Tink, we're pretty much the same size," she said.

"Rachel, you didn't actually slushy someone, right?" Mike asked.

"Oh no, of course not; I knew you were walking by and said it when you were within earshot, I needed you to spread the news," Rachel smiled.

Puck whistled. "That was one hell of a prank, girls," he said.

"Yeah, wow," Mike said and the others nodded.

"Thank you!" Rachel beamed, "I thought of the entire thing myself and had my lovely girls play along with me," she said.

Mercedes laughed. "You guys have such a modest girlfriend," she said sarcastically.

"We know," Quinn and Santana answered in unison, smiling at Rachel while she explained her detailed plan.

They all quieted down when Mr Schue came in and started talking and brainstorming more ideas for the graduation performance.

Rachel pulled Quinn and Santana closer to her. "You two are definitely getting rewarded tonight for helping me with my little project," she whispered loud enough for only them to hear, causing them to grin.

"I still have your Cheerios uniform…" Rachel trailed off smirking, causing their eyes to darken and leaving them to their imaginations.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Alert this fic and you'll get the rest of my entries._

Tomorrow's theme is **_Hogwarts._**

Grilled Cheesus out.


	2. Day 2: Hogwarts

_**Author's Note: **Today's prompt took longer to upload because I couldn't make up my mind about which houses to put the girls in. I'm also like a day or two behind on prompts, oops._

_Remember to head to fapezberry-week on tumblr to check out other submissions!_

_Also this is set like waaaaay after the Second Wizarding War but I don't think that really matters.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the show or anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

**Day 2: Hogwarts **

"Honestly, I don't know why she partakes in such a risky sport; she's going to get herself badly injured one of these days," Rachel huffed and crossed her arms as she watched one of her loves whiz past the Quidditch stands on her broomstick, redirecting a Bludger that was aimed at her fellow team mate.

"It's because she's surprisingly really good at being a Beater for someone her size; she's a prodigy, they say—not to mention she enjoys it," Quinn pointed out, smiling as she wrapped an arm her girlfriend and pulled her into her side and watched the last of their romantic trio send a Bludger towards an unsuspecting Gryffindor who didn't realise they were being targeted until the very last moment, narrowly dodging it.

"I thought Slytherins didn't care for others that weren't their own," her Ravenclaw girlfriend said with a teasing smile.

"Quinn! That's stereotyping; you should know that not all Slytherins are cold-hearted," Rachel said indignantly, "I am deeply offended for both Santana and I that you would insinuate such a thing," she pouted.

"Aw, I was just poking fun, love," Quinn smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "You and Santana are the most caring girls a person could ever hope to have in their lives," she said sincerely making the other girl smile as they turned their attention back to the match.

"_And that was a lucky miss for Finn Hudson who almost got knocked off his broom by a Bludger sent by one Santana Lopez, _whew!_"_ A student commentator announced.

"_Mhmm, I know what you mean; she's definitely bringing her A game now it's the finals,"_ agreed the other, "_And this is why I love Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches because damn, they always go all out and this is one hell of a match." _

"_I know what you mean and it has been a great Quidditch season with some great highlights; most notably one of the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff games where a Bludger sent by Lopez ended up knocking a player off their broom because Hufflepuff's defences were down,"_ the first commentator shook his head.

"_Man, was that a shock; what was more shocking was that Santana Lopez flew straight to her opponent to see if they were alright, luckily the fall was not as nasty as it seemed and the Hufflepuff only suffered a sprained wrist," _he said, _"I know I'm going to get some heat for this but I never expected a Slytherin to show concern for another, it was surprising to say the least."_

"_Well you know what they say, you can't judge a book by its cover; rumour has it that the hot tempered Santana indeed has a heart, a heart so big that she managed to snag two lovely girlfriends, or so they say." _

"Two _girlfriends? Damn, she's lucky," _he whistled.

"_That she is but let's get a score refresher; it's neck to neck with one hundred points to both teams, the golden snitch has yet to be spotted." _

The two commentators continued to go back and forth with their commentating and side comments about certain players and previous matches as the match went on.

The two girls watching in the stands laughed and shook their heads at the commentating; yes Santana Lopez had a reputation to be heartless sometimes but she has definitely softened up over the years due to her girlfriends. They waved when Santana quickly glanced at the stands, searching for them and gave a quick smile and a wink before chasing after another Bludger to send to her fellow Beater, Puck, so he could aim it at a defenceless Gryffindor and making them lose the Quaffle for a Slytherin Chaser to whiz by and catch it.

The Slytherins and Slytherin supporters in the stands erupted with cheers and cheered them on until they had made a goal with the stolen Quaffle.

"Hummel, you see the snitch yet?" Santana called out to Kurt who was hovering some metres above her and keeping an eye out for any Bludgers as Puck worked the field.

"Not yet but by the looks of their Seeker, they haven't either," Kurt replied, scanning the below him and around him.

"Alright, just make sure you get it before they do when you see it; I want to win," Santana said, flying off after a bludger that was headed for one of their Chasers.

"Don't worry, I will," Kurt said to himself as he continued to scan the surrounded areas.

Kurt being Slytherin's Seeker was definitely unexpected and the captain as well as most of the team members were hesitant in letting him try out until Santana spoke up, surprisingly. She insisted in letting him try out, pointing out that he is also pretty small for his age and would be fast on a broomstick making him the perfect Seeker and so they allowed him to try out and was blown away by his skills. From then on, Santana and the team held respect for him as he did for them, especially Santana since she had spoken up for him.

The young wizard's attention was captured by a glint of gold and whizzing sound that flew past him. He snapped his attention more closely around him and spotted the snitch, immediately shooting off after it and catching the attention of the Gryffindor Seeker.

"_Looks like Kurt Hummel, Slytherin's Seeker as spotted the snitch!"_ One of the commentators said into his microphone.

"_And it looks the Gryffindor Seeker has seen it too; the match is on the home stretch now!"_ The other said.

They both weaved in through the field and in between players chasing after the golden snitch. They were both almost neck to neck but Kurt was slowly edging forward, the snitch a couple of metres ahead. Kurt reached one of his hands forward, the other gripping his broom tightly and urged his broom to go faster.

"Hummel, watch out!" He heard Santana call out, he looked to the side, eyes wide when he saw a Bludger was headed straight for him and Santana earnestly following it.

He quickly pulled up on his broom and narrowly avoided the Bludger that unfortunately hit the back of the other Seeker's broom, causing them to spin wildly and crash into one of the stands. He was trying not to have a panic attack when Santana flew up beside him to make sure he was okay.

"You alright, Kurt?" She asked, "Shit, man, I'm sorry. I was deflecting another Bludger and didn't notice the other heading for you," she apologised.

"It's alright," he assured her, "It was just a little terrifying seeing a Bludger aimed right at me and having my life flash before my eyes," he said dramatically.

"You're being your drama queen self, so I assume you're fine," Santana rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll have your back when you go for the snitch."

Just as she finished saying that, Kurt spotted the snitch again and took off after it with Santana flying closely behind. Kurt was yet again nearing the snitch when Santana yelled for him to speed up. As he did, he looked behind just in time to see a particularly fast Bludger being hit by Santana and her club but the force of the Bludger was so strong that it threw her back into a wooden pillar, hard, making her let out a pained grunt on impact and eliciting gasps from the stands.

Kurt cringed but knew Santana would be pissed at him if he didn't catch the snitch because he stopped to check up on her, he knew she'd be fine; she was strong for her size. He turned back around and sped off after the snitch.

"Santana!" Rachel gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Shit," Quinn cursed.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked her girlfriend fearfully.

"I'm sure she is, let's go find her," she suggested and took her hand as they rushed down the stands and made their way to their girlfriend on the side of the Quidditch pitch.

They hastily made their way around the field and into the medic tent to see Santana lying on a bed, her eyes lighting up when she saw her girlfriends.

"Hey, babes!" Santana grinned.

"Oh my god, Santana!" Rachel let go of Quinn's hand and rushed to Santana's side and engulfing her in a hug.

"Ow, ow, ow," Santana hissed as Rachel let go.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright? How badly hurt are you? I told you, you should be more careful!" Rachel ranted, going from worried to scolding in two seconds.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Santana assured her and grabbing hold of her hands, "And it's nothing, injuries happen in these kinds of badass sports; my back is just a little tender from that bump against the pillar," Santana said.

"Bump, you were practically slammed against it!" Quinn spoke up.

"But I'm alright, I'll just have some bruises and be sore for a couple of days, don't worry," Santana said, "Come here, Q," she beckoned.

Quinn came and sat down on the other side of Santana and interlaced their fingers.

"I know but you just worry us sometimes, it's terrifying knowing something a lot worse could happen," Quinn said quietly.

"I guess we're lucky that we have magic then, huh?" Santana joked, trying to lighten the mood. "I promise I'll be more careful when the next time I play, okay? The season is over after this game anyway," she said.

That seemed to placate her girls as they snuggled up to their side, talking quietly until they heard loud cheers erupting all around them.

"Looks like the match is over," Santana said.

The tarp door of the medic tent was thrown open as her team rushed in excitedly and yelling.

"We won, Lopez!" Puck rushed over and high-fived her, knowing she was hurt at the moment.

"Guess, Kurt pulled through then," Santana smirked.

"Hell yeah, he did!" Puck yelled as the other cheered, throwing Kurt up in the air, causing excited laughter to come from him.

They finally put them down and chatted excitedly amongst themselves, recalling highlights during today's match as Kurt made his way over to Santana.

"I want to thank you for taking that hit for me, it was very brave of you," Kurt said.

"Ah, our hero!" Rachel said dramatically and clung to Santana causing her to roll her eyes good-naturedly and Quinn to giggle.

"It was nothing, Hummel," Santana waved him off, "We're team mates, remember?" Santana winked.

Kurt smiled and left the girls alone as he went to his other team mates to talk about celebration plans.

"Coming to the victory party tonight, babes?" Santana asked.

"Of course, you were a key player to your team's victory," Rachel said.

"Are you sure I'll be able to come?" Quinn asked, a little wary and didn't want to impose on another house's celebrations.

"Of course babe, you're one of my girls," Santana said, "Where I go, my girls go," Santana smiled.

Both Rachel and Quinn smiled at that and leaned in to kiss each side of their girlfriend's cheeks.

"Woo, Lopez! Get some!" Puck called out.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" The girls hollered in unison, causing the team and each other to break out in laughter.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow this story for the rest of my submissions._

_To my Brittana lovers; Pretty Strangers is coming along so don't worry._

Tomorrow's theme is _**Genderswap**_ (I may or may not do it, depending if I can come up with anything)

Grilled Cheesus out.


	3. Day 3: Genderswap

_**Author's Note: **I wasn't actually going to fill this prompt because I didn't have any ideas but one suddenly came to mind just as I was about to pass out due to my flu and flu medicine that I had taken; so I decided what the hell and wrote something._

_Head to fapezberry-week on tumblr for other submissions.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters._  
_

* * *

**Day 3: Genderswap**

"Dude, this place looks lame," Santiago Lopez said, kicking a small rock toward the school that he and his friend were standing in front of, "Why are we here again?" He turned to his friend.

"We're here because our dads ended up getting transferred here," Quinton Fabray replied, "It's not that bad, it's… quaint; doable," he said uncertainly while gazing at the school entrance.

His friend snorted, "Quaint? Fabray, your gay is showing," Santiago said, "And you know what else is doable… all the chicks here," he smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"You know, you should really stop being a manwhore; you're going to catch something one of these days," Quinton shook his head and started walking toward the school.

"Can't help it if chicks dig me, I'm a stud; also I'm smart enough to use protection, alright?" He said, "Don't act like you haven't had your fair share of lays back in L.A," he scoffed as he shouldered his duffle bag and followed his friend.

"Whatever, dude," Quinton dismissed his friend's comment as they walked through the halls of Mckinley High.

"Ugh, everyone's staring," Santiago groaned, "They better stop before I go all West L.A on this bitch," he said.

"We're the new kids, I thought you'd like having all the girls staring at you—_stud,_" Quinton mocked.

"I meant the _guys_, as if I'd be pissed about girls wanting to get all up on this," he gestured to his body, "And you too, I guess—I don't mind sharing, we're bros," Santiago grinned and slapped his shoulder.

Quinton just rolled his eyes and kept walking down the halls with Santiago when they stopped as they rounded a corner, seeing an unfavourable sight. It seems like a couple were having an argument and things were about to get ugly judging by the way the freakishly tall boy was towering over his girlfriend with clenched fists at his side.

Santiago took a step forward towards them to stop whatever's going to happen, from happening but Quinton put a hand in his shoulder to stop him, "Let's not get involved, yet," he said.

"What are you doing, Q? He's all up in her face and it looks like the giant is about to turn into the Incredible Hulk any second now!" He said heatedly.

"We don't want to cause trouble where it's unnecessary, we'll stay here and watch and step in if she needs us," he said seriously.

Santiago gave a reluctant nod and turned his attention back to the couple, not liking what he was seeing.

Even with all the game he talks, he knows how to respect girls. His father taught him to always treat ladies with respect and to never raise your hand to them. Even with some people calling him a manwhore back home, it's not as bad as it sounds; he would always make his intentions clear and take them out to dinner and knew to back off when told so. Most of the girls he had relations with remained friends with him and all was well. Quinton was brought up the same way and everyone who bothered to get to know them knew that they weren't bad as their reputations made them out to be.

"Finn, I don't know why you're upset with me," Rachel said, "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Yes, you did!" He shouted at her, "You were all cosy with Sam!"

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, "It was part of the choreography, Finn,"

"Yeah, _'all part of the choreography'_," he repeated, "Then why did I see you leaving with him after school the other day?"

"Because we were rehearsing for our duet!" Rachel said loudly, fed up with her overprotective boyfriend.

"I bet you went and fucked him like you did Puckerman," he snarled, getting red in the face, "You wouldn't even put out for me but you did for them."

"You think I had sex with Sam? And _Noah?_" she disbelievingly, "You _know _I did nothing but kiss Noah and I never had sex with Sam; I'm still a virgin," she poked him in the chest, "There's a reason why I don't 'put out' for you, Finn and that's because I'm not ready for such a step. If you can't understand that and be patient with me all the while accusing me of adultery, maybe we should break up!"

"Break up? You can't break up with me!" Finn shouted, balling his fists, "I'm the quarterback of the football team, I can't get dumped by a loser like you!"

"Well, it looks like you just did; we're over, Finn," she said and turned around to walk away only to be spun back around by his large hand gripped to her shoulder.

She spun around and looked up at his face, red and contorted with anger and the hand above his head, ready to strike. Fear struck her, leaving her wide eyed and frozen; unable to get out of his grip or run away.

She shut her eyes tightly and curled into herself, ready for the strike but it never came. There was a loud bang, the sound of a body being slammed into the lockers next to her and strong hands on her arms.

She opened her eyes to see the back belonging to a tall blonde boy standing in front of her, his hands on her arms behind him, shielding her.

"Hey, _puta,_" she heard a voice that didn't belong to the boy shielding her, she peered around him to see a slightly shorter brunette boy pinning Finn to the lockers by his arm, "You think you're cool, hitting a girl, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Finn asked as he struggled against the surprisingly strong grip of the boy before him, "Get the hell off me!" He shouted.

"Stay fucking still, asshole," he pushed his arm harder onto Finn's chest to still him, "I'm not done talking to you."

"I don't need to say shit to you," Finn spat.

"No, but you need to apologise to this lady here for even _thinking _about raising a hand to her," the shorter boy said.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" He yelled.

"Exactly, asshole; you weren't thinking," Santiago hissed, "If you want to walk away with all of your limbs intact, I suggest you apologise for whatever fucked up shit you did or were about to do, _pajero,_" he said as he grabbed Finn's collar, pulling him forward and kicking the back of his legs so he fell to his knees in front of Rachel.

"I'm not scared of you," Finn spat.

"Oh yeah?" Santiago cocked and eyebrow and went to throw a fist to his face causing Finn to flinch and cover his head with his hands.

"Yeah, I can see you're not scared of me at all," Santiago scoffed as he retracted his fist from the fake punch, "Now apologise!"

"I suggest you do it, too," Quinton said, "My friend here has a very short temper and you seriously _don't _want to see what it's like once it runs out," he said quite seriously.

Finn, seeing the seriousness and warning behind the blonde's hazel eyes decided that it would be best to listen to them.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting and stuff, Rach," he said looking up at Rachel from his kneeling position, "I didn't mean it. Please can we just talk?" He pled.

"I don't think so, Finn," Rachel said quietly, "You really terrified me and the things you said hurt me; we can't be together anymore."

Finn's face screwed up in annoyance and was going to stand only to be held down by Santiago. "You heard her, leave."

He looked at Santiago then to Quinton, seeing matching serious expressions and then to his now ex-girlfriend, cowering behind someone and away from _him._

He stood up and was about to say something but Santiago went to stand next to Quinton, effectively creating a barrier between him and Rachel. Finn growled and punched the locker before stalking off down the hallway as the two boys watched him leave, making sure he wouldn't try to sneak a sucker punch.

"Hey, you alright?" Quinton asked the girl as he turned around.

"Yeah, did the giant do anything to you?" Santiago followed, scanning her body.

"No, I'm fine thanks to you two; I was just a little shaken," Rachel replied.

"I can tell, you did a good thing by dumping that _puta,_" Santiago said and nodded seriously.

"Yes, he was never the ideal boyfriend," Rachel said sadly, "Thank you, though—both of you, I'm sure things would have been disastrous if you hadn't stepped in; you both were really brave, Finn's quite an intimidating person with his height," she said, looking at them with gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, we were taught not to harm ladies and to protect them," Quinton said as Santiago nodded in agreement.

"Your parents taught you right," Rachel said, "If you don't mind me asking but are you two new here at Mckinley? I don't recall seeing you two around," she asked.

"Ah, yeah, we got lost on our way to the office and ran into your almost Hulk versus Dwarf showdown," Santiago said, scratching the back of his neck, "The name's Santiago—Santiago Lopez," he said, holding out his hand which Rachel took but looked mildly offended at the name.

"Forgive my friend, he has no tact," Quinton pushed his friend and held out his hand, "Quinton Fabray."

"I was just joking," Santiago said, "You see how small she is, it's kind of cute; take it as a term of endearment or something," he shrugged and sent a half smile, half grin towards Rachel causing her to blush.

"Thank you for the term of endearment? I guess?" Rachel said unsurely, "I'm Rachel Berry; it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Quinton said with a charming smile.

Santiago rolled his eyes, "Hey, do you know where the office is, we need to get our schedules," he asked.

"Oh, yes, it's down the hall and you turn right," Rachel said retracting her hand.

"Thanks, we'll see you around sometime, _bonita,_" Santiago winked causing her to blush yet again and headed down the hall with Quinton after he sent another charming smile her way.

She was watching them walk down the hall, playfully shoving each other when Mercedes came up next to her. "Damn girl, look at you grabbing the attention of those two mighty fine guys on their first day here."

Rachel blushed a deep pink, "I didn't grab anything Mercedes and I don't think Sam would approve of you talking about other guys like that," Rachel said.

"He knows he's my one and only white chocolate, it's all good," Mercedes waved off, "And of course you're not grabbing anything—_yet; _they have some great booty on them for guys_,_" she snickered when she saw Rachel's expression.

"_Mercedes!_" She squealed at her friend causing her to break out in a full belly laugh.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Follow this story if you want to see the rest of my prompt entries._

Tomorrow' theme is _**Quinntana to Fapezberry.**_

Grilled Cheesus out.


	4. Day 4: Quinntana to Fapezberry

_**Author's Note:** I've always liked a secretly sentimental Santana, it's cute._

_Visit fapezberry-week on tumblr for more works._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the show.

* * *

Santana couldn't think of anything that could make her feel more content than she did right now. She was sitting on a bean bag chair by her bed where Quinn and Rachel both sat; the former sat against the head of the bed, reading and the latter seemingly writing intensely into her pink bedazzled notebook (no doubt planning out their New York adventures to come) while lying on her stomach towards the bottom of the bed, feet crossed at the ankles behind her.

Sometimes, when she's just sitting and watching them contently, she wonders what she ever did to be blessed with two beautiful, loving girlfriends. Yes, that was plural. She has two girlfriends that she loves dearly. She always knew she would end up with a girl; she _was _a lesbian after all, but that girl being her on again-off again frenemy? It was crazy. What was crazier was her being in a polyamorous relationship with both Quinn _and _Rachel.

No one had seen _that _coming yet they were all supportive, well, with an exception of Finn. In a way, Quinn and Santana would thank him since he was the one who unintentionally pushed Rachel into their arms. Both of them had formed somewhat of a friendship with Rachel when one day they had found her crying in the girl's bathroom. Through sobbing and incoherent babbling, they had manage to piece together that Finn had verbally lashed out after she told him that she thought it was best to go their separate ways because they would only be holding each other back.

Since then, they all had grown closer, spending time together and occasionally having sleepovers. Rachel had been tentative at first because she didn't want to intrude on their personal time but they had assured her that wasn't the case and wanted to spend time with her. Strangely enough, she never felt like a third wheel or an outsider, they were always inclusive. They were all aware of the tension and underlying sexual tension in the room whenever they were all together but never addressed it. Rachel because she didn't want to ruin two of the best friendships she had ever had and Quinn and Santana because they didn't want to the other to feel like they were betraying them in any way.

Well, that all changed during a sleepover a couple months earlier in the year.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'll go put these dishes in the kitchen and make some popcorn; S, how about you choose the next movie?" Quinn said as she gathered up said dishes._

"_Alright, give a shout if you need help bringing in drinks and stuff from the kitchen," Santana waved as she started to flip through her DVD library."_

"_Here, I'll help you wash up," Rachel said as she helped Quinn carry some dirty dishes to the sink._

"_Thank you," she smiled._

_Rachel was placing dishes into the soapy water-filled sink where Quinn was cleaning when she accidentally dropped a plate into the water therefore resulting in Quinn getting splashed._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Rachel gasped and grabbed a dish cloth on the counter nearby._

_Quinn said nothing and turned on her feet, staring Rachel down then smirking. "You'll pay for that, Berry," she said as she collected some water in her hands and splashed her._

"Quinn!_" Rachel squealed, trying to block the water attacks._

_Quinn just laughed and continued splashing her when Rachel had enough and growled. "This is war, Fabray," she said and retaliated. _

_They just continued splashing each other back and forth and getting significantly soaked at the same time when Quinn grabbed Rachel's forearms to stop her from wetting her any further. Rachel was laughing and struggling against Quinn as she was being backed into a nearby bench._

_Her laughter died down when she realised the proximity of Quinn's body and her breath hitched when she saw the intense look she was being given. They wouldn't be able to tell who moved in first if they were asked but the next thing they knew; they were kissing and pulling each other as close as they could._

"_Hey guys, what's with the—," Santana stopped in her tracks when she saw her girlfriend practically pinning one of her closest friends against the bench with her mouth, "What the hell?" she said._

"_Santana!" Rachel gasped and pushed Quinn off her, "We can explain," she said._

"_Shit, babe," Quinn said, "I swear if you'd just listen," she pled._

_Santana said nothing and just stalked towards them, silently, and stopped in front of them._

"_Santana, let me expla—," Quinn was cut off when Santana held up a finger signalling her to stop talking as she stared Rachel down._

"_Santana," Rachel started, "I am so sorr—," her apology was cut off by Santana's lips crashing into hers._

_Reacting on instinct, Rachel kissed her back as two sets of hands over backs, shoulders and waists. Santana finally pulled back after finally kissing her breathless and looked at her girlfriend, who was frozen on the spot, jaw slack watching the scene that had unfolded in front of her._

"_S-Santana," Rachel stuttered, "What was—why would you—," she stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence after that mind blowing kiss._

"_Okay first, that was sort of payback for Quinn cheating on me," Santana started, "And second, I've wanted to do that for a while now… and I know Quinn wanted to as well, which is why I forgive her," she said, looking at the other girls._

"_I don't understand, aren't you mad?" Rachel asked, "Why would you kiss me?"_

"_No, I'm not because I'm tired of all of us dancing around something that's obviously there between all of us," Santana said, "And like I said, I've wanted to kiss you for a while now," she smirked._

"_So… what happens now?" Quinn asked, unsure what had just happened._

"_How about we all go to bed and talk about it in the morning?" Santana suggested._

_The other girls agreed and followed her upstairs and each got ready for bed separately before standing around the bed, looking awkward and unsure of what would happen next._

_Santana rolled her eyes and got in the bed, "Just get in you two, we've done this countless times before; I wants to get my cuddles on," she said and with that, the tension was broken._

_The girls climbed in with Rachel in the middle like she had been at many sleepovers before. They were all lying down but none of them could fall asleep._

"_Stop thinking you two, like I said, we'll talk about it in the morning," she mumbled as she rolled over and draped her arm across Rachel's middle._

"_Okay," Quinn said softly and did the same while Rachel tensed, unsure, before relaxing and drifting off to sleep with the other two._

_**End flashback**_

Of course, it was a little awkward for a while after they decided to give a shot at being a relationship with each other at the same time but they worked through it and now here they were, a few weeks away from graduation and taking on New York together.

Santana smiled at the memory and got up and made her way to the bed, giving both girls a kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked, smiling and putting down her book.

"Can't I give my girlfriends some sugar?" Santana pouted.

"Of course you can," Rachel said as she and Quinn snuggled up to their girlfriend, "We're just wondering what brought it on."

"I was just thinking, _'wow, I have the most awesome, beautiful and loving girlfriends ever and I can't wait to start the next part of my life together with them in New York',_" Santana smiled and pulled them closer.

"Aw, love, that's so sweet," Quinn cooed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're positively adorable, you know that?" Rachel said and did the same.

"I just… I don't know what I'd do without you two and I'm glad we're going to college together—not the same college but at least it's in the same state," she said softly, "I love you two—_so much_," she said earnestly.

"We love you, too," Quinn and Rachel said at the same time, smiling up at their sweet girlfriend.

Santana smiled back before frowning, "Okay, that's enough sappy stuff, can we watch a movie or something?"

"Aww, it's just us, you don't need to be embarrassed," Quinn said as Rachel giggled.

"Yes, we like our sweet, mushy 'Tana," Rachel agreed.

"I hate you guys," Santana pouted then grinned. She took her arms from around their shoulders and moved her hands down to their ribcages and started to tickle them, eliciting giggles and squeals that started a full-blown tickle-cross-pillow fight war between the three of them.

Yeah, she definitely can't see herself without them now.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Gosh, I loves me some fluff. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Follow this story for the rest of my submissions._

Tomorrow's theme is _**Charlie's Angels.**_

Grilled Cheesus out.


	5. Author's Message

So yeah, I was too lazy to fill out the rest of the prompts but there's now a poll on my page for you to vote on which you're interested in seeing being written into a full, multi-chapter story (since you guys were so enthusiastic in wanting to see more chapters of some of the prompts).

So vote away!

Thanks for enjoying my incomplete Fapezberry week LOL,

Grilled Cheesus out.


End file.
